


Greener on the Other Side

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is not, Gen, Humor, Well Sebastian is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has to take extreme measures to go undercover on a new case. As the Queen's Watchdog, he'll naturally do anything asked on behalf of Her Majesty. But what happens when the preparations go terribly... terribly wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greener on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A minor hair mishap inspired this. It started as a quick drabble and turned into a little something more. Enjoy?

The smell of fresh dye is pungent on a good day. In the closed quarters of the bathroom, the scent is so cloying that Ciel momentarily entertains the thought that dying from an asthma attack might be more merciful than spending another moment in this room.

"Are you sure this is working?" Ciel’s nose wrinkles as he reaches up to gingerly touch his dye covered hair. "It feels strange. And it looks _awful_."

Eyes narrowed, Sebastian wipes Ciel’s finger with the towel in his hand. "I’m sure it will look perfectly acceptable once we've rinsed out the dye, young master. Have a little faith."

Ciel grunts and wiggles in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. It feels as though he’s been sitting in this chair all day and he would rather like to leave this reeking room and do something more productive with his time. “Fine,” he sighs. “How much longer?”

Sebastian sighs at his impatience and spares a glance at his pocket watch. “Not long. Another few moments, master. Please be patient.”

Ciel crosses his arms over his chest and sinks down in his chair, frowning. The next few minutes crawl by and he’s a second away from demanding Sebastian rinse his hair this instant, when Sebastian parts his lips to speak.

“Alright, young master. Come, let’s rinse your hair.”

“Finally.” Ciel clambers out of the chair and settles himself on the stool Sebastian has placed at the edge of the bath. He closes his eyes and tilts back his head, letting Sebastian’s hand support the back of his neck as he starts to rinse the dye from his hair.

Nose twitching, Ciel fights a sneeze as the horrible smelling dye is washed down the drain. He presses his lips tightly together in an attempt to keep all of the fumes out of his body. As he’s concentrating on taking small, shallow breaths, Sebastian makes a curious sound from above him. His fingers pull gently through the ends of Ciel’s hair and Ciel cracks open one eye to look at him. “What?”

Sebastian’s lips are pressed tightly together and he’s looking very pointedly over the top of Ciel’s head, intentionally avoiding his gaze.

Ciel’s eyes narrow. “What? What have you done to me, devil?”

“Ah, there…” Sebastian’s words keep being interrupted with laughter. As much as he tries to smother it, his lips are perpetually curled at the corners and his eyes are crinkling at the corners with mirth. “There seems to have been a slight…” Another chuckle. “Miscalculation. Young master, I – ” He pulls off one of the rubber gloves he donned for the occasion and presses his hand to his mouth, shoulders shaking.

“What?” Ciel sits up and gives Sebastian’s hip a forceful shove. “Stop laughing. Get me a mirror, Sebastian. That’s an order!” Sebastian steps away, obviously still laughing, and pauses for a moment to compose himself before he retrieves a hand mirror from the cabinet beside the sink.

He returns to Ciel’s side and holds it steady in front of him, lips firmly pressed together to contain his amusement. Ciel glares him into silence, and then lowers his eyes to his reflection. What he sees in the mirror has his mouth dropping open in shock and his eyes widening with horror.

His entire head of hair is green. Not as green as the grass outside, not quite, but it is undeniably _green_.

Ciel snatches the mirror out of Sebastian’s hand and gapes at himself. “How could this happen? Sebastian!!” His voice breaks with the shout of Sebastian’s name and the bloody demon doubles over, hand clapped tightly over his mouth. “Stop laughing at me!”

“I beg your pardon, master. It just – it _is_ quite amusing.”

“This isn’t funny at all!” Ciel hollers. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Do you want me to look like a fool?”

Sebastian presses two fingers to his lips and shakes his head. “Of course not,” he manages between chortles. “I would never sabotage you like this.”

Ciel shoves the mirror back into Sebastian’s arms and throws himself back into the stool, arms crossing tightly over his chest in a most impressive sulk. “You’re going to fix this,” he says lowly, without any room for argument. “This is an order.”

“Of course, my lord,” Sebastian replies, turning his back. His shoulders are still shaking and Ciel seethes, head turning. He snatches up his hairbrush and throws it, aiming straight for the back of Sebastian’s head. He sidesteps it easily and turns around with a smile, one finger wagging back and forth slowly. “Temper, temper,” he scolds.

Ciel’s entire face goes red and he only barely resists stomping his foot on the floor like a child.

He can’t even storm out of the bathroom for fear of one of the servants seeing him like this and laughing even more raucously than Sebastian. Groaning in defeat, he flops backward in his seat, wet hair dripping green colored puddles into the bathtub.

“Now, now,” Sebastian soothes, laughter only barely concealed beneath a thin veil of concern. “We’ll have this fixed before the start of our case, young master. Not to worry.” He wraps a dark towel around Ciel’s head and starts to scrub his hair dry. “Do try and cheer up, my lord. I believe Lady Elizabeth is coming for dinner this evening. You wouldn’t want to sour the meal with a bad attitude, would you?”

Ciel’s eyes bug open and he looks up at Sebastian with unrestrained horror. “Lizzie?! She can’t see me like this! You –” Sebastian’s face is going pink from his attempts to hold back laughter. Ciel squints up at him. “You were teasing me just then, weren’t you?”

Sebastian smothers his laughter yet again and nods. “I wanted to see how you would react. Ah, you didn’t disappoint, my lord.”

Ciel’s eyes narrow even further. “I hate you,” he mutters, pulling the towel further over his face. He can still hear Sebastian’s low laughter through the cloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with us on our [blog](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
